


Ribbons and Frills

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Coming Out, Crossdressing Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fetish, Humiliation, M/M, Period Typical Bigotry, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leo gets caught after 'borrowing' Elise's dress.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Marx | Xander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ribbons and Frills

Leo's eyes lit up as she opened his eyes and marveled at the girl in the mirror.

It was the real her, it was, right.

Leo turned, letting the pink ribbon covered dress twirl and she giggled. It had taken a miracle, but he had snuck the clothing from Elise's room. He was quite sure younger girl would notice a missing outfit from her massive closet of clothes. At least before he could return the items.

It was a bit small, the lace on the front stretching a little tight around the chest thanks to her size, but it hardly deterred Leo.

The girl in the mirror lifted the sides of the dress in a curtsy she'd seen Camilla and mother do a million times. She frowned, it looked, almost perfect but- something was missing. Leo perked up right, the bow!  
Leo rushed over to the pile of his normal clothes and grabbed the long pink satin ribbon lying in a heap. It had been to be tied around the dress, but it didn't fit so he'd just taken it off.  
With some difficulty with it sliding off his short hair, he ended up tying it around her head into a large messy bow on top.

Leo let out breath, she looked, perfect. The tights hugged her legs, the bow- messy and a bit too large as it was- matched her hair, the dress hem falling around her ankles. Unfortunately none of Elise's shoes would fit but, he could image the soft fabric of the boots and the fluffy fur on the top.  
Beautiful, she twirled and laughed again.

Leo felt a pang and looked away, the visage in the mirror hurt, if only-

If only he was born a girl.

He sat down in front of the mirror, letting his palm touch hers.

Maybe, he could, no, SHE could-

The sound of the door opening froze Leo in place, no no no no, he locked the door, he locked it!

He whipped around and met eyes with his brother. Xander reached behind himself and door clicked with its lock.

Leo went stiff, the cute dress suddenly felt like it was constricting him, the tights felt slick and filthy.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Xander's face was unreadable, his eyes piercing right through Leo.

"X-xander I-I do-don't-" Tears formed in Leo's eyes as he swallowed them back best he could. There was no explanation, he had locked the door because he knew there was no explanation and yet, Xander was HERE and he was going to- Leo squeezed his eyes shut "I'm sorry."

"I had a feeling." Xander said, tucking something in his pocket, Leo felt the coldness sink in when he realized it had been a key.

"Leo, what is this?" Xander asked, still flat in tone. Leo's heart pounded in his chest, and the words tumbled out.

"Xander I- I w-want to be- I a-am, a girl." Leo hiccuped the last word.

Xander continued to stare down at him.

Xander's expression softened and Leo's stomach fluttered as he held out a hand for Leo to stand. Leo took it and Xander pulled him up.

"Thank-"

Leo yelped as Xander grabbed him by the arm tightly and threw into the bed. He planted face first into the mattress, and Xander's hand came square down on his back. Leo struggled, but he couldn't move under his brother's strength. The only thing he could do was turn his head to the side.

"W-what are you d-doing Xander!" Leo asked, but he didn't have to wait as Xander hiked up the dress. Leo's face burst into a flush. "AH! Xander what are you doing?!"

"You're lucky only one guard saw you, so I claimed you were playing a prank on your sister." Xander said, his voice strange and Leo felt the cold pit in his stomach return from when Xander entered. "I knew that wasn't it, I could tell you were up to something."

"Xander stop it!" Leo pleaded desperately, if Xander took off the stockings then he'd see-  
Xander ignored him and pulled down his tights over his butt. Leo felt hot tears of shame start to pour over his cheeks as Xander went still.

"Leo, do you understand what being a girl is?" Xander asked slowly. Leo shuddered with silent tears, and shook his head.

"Putting on your sisters panties and dresses does not make you something you're not."

Xander poked Leo's penis that was barely contained in Elise's panties with a harsh jab. Leo's face burned and he buried his face in the mattress.

"That, is not a girl." Xander said. "If Elise put on your ill-fitted clothing, she would be no more of a boy then Camilla."

Xander let go of his back and Leo shuddered with a sob, curling into a fetal position.

"I-it's not fa-air." Leo sobbed. "I don't want to be a boy."

Leo let out a shriek as a hand came down on Leo's bare ass. Leo turned around to his seething brother.

"It's not fair? This is nonsense Leo. Nobody else is going to be as kind as I am about this. Sure, you're soft and smooth now, but when you grow hair and you don't have any breasts, nobody is going to take you seriously!" Xander was nearly shouting by the end, only stopped by his nervous glance at the door. He lowered his voice and continued "You'll be ridiculed, a man in frills prancing about pretending to be a woman, a shame to Nohr. Father will have you tossed into the streets in an instant."

"Than- I'll leave on my own." Leo shouted back. He regretted it as soon as Xander's eyes darkened and the older boy stomped forward.

"Good luck with that Leo, even if your look like a woman, what will you do for lovers? No man will take you, and a woman interested in a woman won't want the thing between your legs." Xander spat, Leo curled into himself, he'd never, thought of these things, he just wanted to be pretty. "You need to grow up, you're not playing dress up at tea parties with Elise anymore. Nobody is going to accept this, you're going to be beaten until you stop."

Leo was shaking, tears returning, Xander was- mean.

"But- I want to be a girl." Leo whispered, why couldn't Xander understand?

"Fine, it seems like you're not going to be convinced unless I prove it to you." Xander groaned, placing his hand over his eyes and sighing

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?"

"If you want to be a girl so badly, I'll show you what its like."

Xander ripped the messed ribbon from Leo's head and flipped the dress up so it Leo was wrapped up in it. Xander took Leo's wrists in one hand and tied them up, Leo was engulfed in a stiffing fabric prison.

A hand yanked down the panties, and Leo yelped as the stockings were torn off.

"Xander-" Leo panicked, he couldn't see through the thick skirt, but his brother didn't say anything. A finger nudged at Leo's butthole, and Leo whined, he didn't know what was happening-

It dug into him and he screamed, it hurt, burning and ripping on the thick finger.

"Ow ow ow!"

"This is what it feels like to be a girl Leo, if you want to be one, you better get used to it." Xander growled. Leo started breathing heavily, his sobs getting caught in his throat as the finger dug it's way in.

"It hu-urts." Leo moaned.

"I thought-" Xander's second finger started shoving in and Leo let out a high pitched squeal. "-You wanted to be a girl."

Xander snakes his hand under the dress and to Leo's chest, where he roughly grabbed at his nipples. Leo squirmed but he couldn't escape Xander's touch.

Leo felt a shift as Xander pulled out his fingers. The older boy grabbed his legs and yanked Leo towards him. Leo's knees slid over Xander's

"W-wha are you doing." Leo sniffed, the ribbon had come loose in Leo's squirming and he pushed the dress down over his face.

Leo's eyes widened as he felt the fingers returning- no- it wasn't

He screamed, sharp violent pain shattered through him, pulling and stretching him wide. Xanders hips hit into Leo and he choked on his own breath. He couldn't make any words come out but choked cries. He wanted to shout out for Xander to stop, so badly but- Leo didn't even know if he would if Leo could get the words out.

Xander grunted above him and Leo looked up, his brother's face twisted and grunting, sweat dripping and falling onto Leo- Oh gods, he hated it he hated it he hated it he hated being a girl.  
He let out a pained whine as Xander took hold on the lace on the chest of the dress and tore. The dress pulled against his skin and ripped open it let Leo breath properly but his chest was exposed. Xander pushed Leo's arms into the bed and Leo cried out as they were gripped so tight they felt like they were breaking. He couldn't even breath, he didn't need to be held out.

"Le-ooo." Xander growled, his hips snapped hard into Leo's and the younger felt something burning hot release inside him.

"Ah-" Leo cried and Xander let out a long groan and he thrust loosely a couple more times before he stopped and shuddered above Leo.

Xander yanked out and Leo felt like his butt had been pulled out. Xander avoided Leo's wide eyes as the younger boy sniffled and shook below him, clutching the torn dress to his chest.

"I didn't want to do that." Xander said, standing up and putting his jacket back on, Leo hadn't noticed he took it off. He walked to the door and unlocked it. "Throw away that thing, I'll get her a new one."

The door opened and slammed shut.

Leo shivered, the burning and wetness around his gaping backside and the pain of where the fabric ripped against his skin still tingling.

Not a girl, definitely not a girl, he was a boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested fic  
> You can request [here](https://curiouscat.me/Redlynes)


End file.
